Who Would Win: Ike Vs Fenris
by draconichero21
Summary: The 8th Battle in the who would win one-shot series. This time Ike of the Greil Mercenaries will take on one fierce mage-hating elf, Fenris. It's greatsword Vs greatsword. Click to find out Who Would Win.


**(A/N: Okay so tired of the same boring shoneny stuff, here's something fresh out of the fire. Two greatsword wielders of magnificent finesse. Who is stronger? Who can pummel the other into pudding quicker? Who would win? NOTE: Bear with the fact that Fenris is from a completely different world than Ike for the setup).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or Dragon Age

* * *

**The Fighters**

**Fighter A**

Name: Ike

Occupation: Mercenary

Weapon: The holy blade of Ragnell

Combat Experience: Mercenary work, defeated mad king Ashnard and Goddess Ashera

Special Skills: Counter attacks, Aether, Great Aether, sweeping attack, Eruption, ranged blows

Hair color: Blue

Race: Beorc

Dislikes: People who hurt others

**Fighter B**

Name: Fenris

Occupation: Slave (formerly)

Weapon: Blade of Mercy

Combat Experience: Years on the run as a fugitive, helped Hawke defeat Meredith

Special Skills: Scythe, Whirlwind, Mighty Blow, Spirit Pulse, fists penetrate armor and skin

Hair color: White

Race: Elf

Dislikes: Magic and magisters

* * *

**The Setup**

News was spreading throughout the kingdom of a mage-hunter and its most recent target being Count Bastion. To put a stop to the threat before it would reach Crimea, Elincia hires Ike to handle the threat. It is a single target from details of witnesses, dark-skin, white hair, sword as long as his body. Ragnell in hand, Ike sets out to stop the threat and finds his opponent out in the fields.

"Halt! In the name of her queenship Elincia, cease your advances on Crimea at once."

"And who are you to dictate to me how I should handle my actions? Be gone from my sight, unless you fancy yourself a battle."

"I have been asked to subdue you if you will not cease."

"Then draw your sword and fight. I have a mission and I will cease it by word of no man or woman."

* * *

**The Battle**

Charging in quickly Ike delivers a quick punch, kick and slash combo to Fenris. The elf blocks all the strikes, but the impact knocks him away from Ike. The mercenary rushes forward in the blink of an eye, sword crossed over his body, ready to strike at the offending elf to take him down. Fenris sees Ike coming and activates his whirlwind technique. Ike is forced to block the incoming spin attack as Fenris knocks him off balance from the massive slice. Fenris charges forward and begins beating Ike down with his unyielding chain attack, pushing Ike back considerably. He finishes the combo with his Lyrium pulse attack, creating a shockwave that sends Ike flying from the close quarter combat against Fenris who rushes forward with his own cleaving scythe attack to strike Ike down.

As Fenris closes in Ike parries the blow, jumps, cuts Fenris in the shoulder, swings out wide and pushes Fenris back, countering the strike. "Aether!" Ike shouts as he takes to the skies, rolls through the air and slams down up Fenris' already injured shoulder.

Fenris activates the full power of the magic within his lyrium woven tattoos to bolster his defense and damage and begins taking another hack at Ike. His increased speed and busted damage more than make up for the blow he received earlier. Fenris manages to cut through Ike's defenses as Ike jumps back and uses Ragnell's holy energy to send a shockwave forward to keep Fenris from advancing, but the elf shrugs off the attack like it's nothing and makes his advance towards Ike and performs a two handed upward slash, cutting through Ike's armor and creating a deep lacerating wound. Fenris goes for a follow up stab as Ike parries his strike yet again and then lifts his sword above his head and attacks Fenris with an overhead swing.

The tevinter fugitive blocks Ike's mighty blow and gets pushed back a considerable distance. Ike rushes in and takes to the offensive as he begins pushing Fenris back and gaining ground as he keeps the elf from countering his powerful blows. However, it isn't long before Ike gives Fenris an opening which the elf takes by bashing Ike in the stomach with the pommel of his sword and smashing the ground with his fist sending Ike sailing away. Fenris takes a deep breath and charges at Ike yet again, but Ike begins to prepare for an attack to wipe Fenris completely off the map.

The stalwart mercenary stands still and holds his weapon blade side down, charging fire up into it. As Fenris nears Ike firmly plants the weapon into the ground and creates and eruption of flames an attack of which is more than enough for Ike to obliterate even his fiercest opponents.

Ike is surprised when his opponent is still standing. What he doesn't know is that Fenris has resistance to his flames thanks to Fenris' Lyrium Tattoos. Fenris then jumps holds his weapon above his head and creates an erupting shockwave of a blow that tears through Ike's shoulder, evening the fighters in their combat capabilities.

With only one arm per combatant the warriors begin using their weapon to clash against each other, but Ike's blows are still considerably more powerful. With a fierce swing of his sword across his body, Ike cuts right through Fenris' armor to deliver a nasty gash to the elf's chest. Fenris drops to his knee, but with determined fortitude he gets right back up. Fenris begins hacking at Ike yet again, empowered with renewed vigor the likes of which Ike has never seen. Fenris amasses five powerful blows to Ike's frame before following up with a charging scythe blow, forcing Ike to skid along his knees and his ankles to begin to bend from the pressure. Fenris spins in a full circle and throws Ike off balance before slamming his blade overhead into the ground. Fenris then lets out another spiritual pulse of energy and sends Ike flying back as the mercenary hits his head on the dirt.

* * *

**The Winnah…**

Ike gets back up and steels himself. He knows he can't fight here. A foreboding aura courses through Ike's body and he charges towards Fenris and with fire imbued in his sword, Ike sends Fenris up into the sky and jumps after him.

"GREAAT AETHEEEEER!" Ike shouts as he hacks away at Fenris again and again and again before whacking the elf over the head and slamming both him, Ike and Ragnell all straight into the ground. A fiery explosion erupts. Ike figures Fenris should be down from the count as he pants from all the energy he just expelled.

Unfortunately for Ike the mage-hating elf is still on his feet. Through the dust, Fenris reaches his fist out and decks Ike in the face. As the mercenary is destabilized, Fenris charges Lyrium into his fist and tears his gauntlet straight into Ike's chest, punching a hole in his heart. Ike falls to the ground and bleeds out. Ragnell spins a few feet away from his hands.

Fenris bends down to pick it up. "I'll be taking this blade of yours with me. I will think of the irony when I wield it to kill the mages who put you up to this task."

* * *

**(A/N: Score one for the mage-hating elf! Even though Ike has superior strength and a mighty blade and sword arm, Fenris' defenses kept him at bay. Lyrium ghost added to his defenses and his enhanced magic defense helped him reduce the damage from Ike's fire based attacks. Fenris' second wind let him use his techniques that he had already used and restore his stamina, healing his fatigue. Ike just continued to burn fuel. And, of course, Fenris' Lyrium powers let him punch right through Ike's defenses, Aether or no Aether. It seems Ike just didn't have the heart for this battle. The winner is Fenris).**

**NEXT TIME ON WHO WOULD WIN: He is a warrior long since dead that serves to bring peace to benevolent spirits and cleanse the corrupted ones. He is a lieutenant in his field of expertise and wields a weapon that not only he can control, but has reached its final form. She is a scantily clad woman whose weapon can take all different forms. Born from a pirate who lusts after a sword of fiery chaos she takes her weapon to cut her own path. These whip sword warriors will clash next time and we'll find out who would win. **


End file.
